


The Reward From Lessons

by kimannebb



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannebb/pseuds/kimannebb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance asks JC for help learning to put makeup on to get Chris's attention the next time he goes clubbing.  The lessons go well and it seems Chris returns Lance's affections but that leaves JC on the sideline, or at least it seems that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reward From Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in October 2004, hosted on Infinite Passions

_13\. strange_   
_thought I knew you well_   
_thought I had read the sky_   
_thought I had read a change_   
_in your eyes_

~*~

The knock on the door was soft. It was late and Lance didn't want to announce his presence to the other guys. Of course if JC was asleep he probably wouldn't hear the knock. Lance waited impatiently for JC to answer the door. His fingers picked at his pants as he watched both sides of the corridor for anyone he would know.

Lance had put off approaching JC for weeks, but JC had the single which was the best time to ask. He knocked again, a little harder. He had decided that morning as they pulled up at the hotel and received their room assignments that it was a sign. JC and the single room.

He bounced a little on his toes as he continued to wait. Finally he heard movement and a few seconds later the door opened slowly.

"Lance? I thought you went to bed." JC said as he raked his fingers through his too short hair.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure." JC continued to stand in the doorway.

"Inside?" Lance asked and leaned forward a little.

Startled, JC pulled back and out of the way. Lance heard a soft spoken "sorry" as he entered the room.

Lance sat down at the foot of the bed which left JC to arrange himself at the head. Then there was silence. Lance played with the sheet; pulled at it and twisted it around his fingers. He started to wonder how long JC would just sit there waiting for him. He was laid back about so many things that Lance worried they would have fallen asleep before JC said anything.

"So," Lance started hesitantly. "I wanted to ask your help with something."

"Anything."

"Well, it's an odd request and I really don't want you to tell the other guys and I'm counting on you not to laugh." He grinned to try and ease his nerves. It was only JC. Sweet, concerned JC who was looking at him expectantly.

"All right, man. I won't laugh. Promise." JC smiled and Lance relaxed a little.

"Ok. Um. Well. I want you to help me... putmakeupon." He finished in a rush as he was unsure if he would have gotten it out.

JC just blinked at him as though he wasn't sure what he had heard. After a long moment, which seemed to drag on and on to Lance, JC swallowed. "Why?"

"Huh?" That wasn't what Lance had been expecting. He knew, or almost knew, that JC wouldn't laugh, but the absolutely non-reaction freaked him out.

"Why do you want to wear makeup?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, you have to have a reason." JC sat back against the headboard and stared at Lance.

Lance couldn't look away from JC. "Um. I want to learn because I want to go clubbing with Chris and..."

Silence reigned again and Lance knew there was no way around the question. JC would know if he was lying, but Lance felt awkward blurting out his real reasons. He thought 'screw it'. "I want to wear it to get Chris's attention. He goes to those punk clubs and I've seen him leave wearing makeup. I want to go, fit in but stand out to Chris."

JC folded his hands in his lap. Lance glanced down and saw his fingers squeezed tightly together which made some of the skin appear white. Lance looked back up to JC's face and JC smiled. It seemed fake to Lance.

"Ok. If you're sure."

Lance nodded.

JC shimmied to his right and got off the bed and walked over to his bag which had been thrown on the floor against the wall. "Didn't know you were crushing on Chris. You hide things well."

Lance squinted at JC's back as he rummaged through his bag. "I don't think it's an issue of hiding as much as it's an issue of us being so busy none of us are noticing everything. Plus I would like to hope that I don't just start drooling in the middle of a show or photo shoot. I do have self control."

"Maybe you're right. I just. Maybe you're right, maybe we need to start paying more attention to each other."

Lance ran a hand through his hair. While JC hadn't laughed at him or thrown him out, the whole conversation was surreal. Didn't pay attention to each other? They were practically in each other's pockets. Lance liked to think that it was the case that they were too close to each other to see the whole picture. Like the forest through the trees quote.

"Ha! Found it." JC turned around brandishing a pencil. "Eyeliner," JC explained. "We'll start with this because I think it's the hardest. Well mascara is no walk in the park either."

Lance blinked. JC seemed different, like normal, no weird vibes came from him. Strange. "Ok," Lance agreed.

"We'll do it in the bathroom, the light is better." JC walked past Lance and through the door, flipping the light switch as he entered the room. The shock of light made Lance blink again as he followed JC.

"I'll do me first. Just watch what I do and then try and repeat that on yourself." JC leaned against the counter until he was a few inches from the mirror. He held the pencil, which Lance assumed was eyeliner and not regular lead, in his right hand while his finger held the left eyelid taunt. As Lance watched, JC carefully drew a line against his lid, almost in one stroke. JC leaned away and blinked a few times then studied his handiwork in the mirror.

JC shrugged. "Not bad. Here, you try." He handed Lance the eyeliner.

Lance repeated JC's stance and tried it himself. The first stroke wasn't hard enough, the second - too hard. Lance sighed. He met JC's eyes in the mirror and JC nodded so Lance tried again. This time he was able to see some of the black show up, so he pressed a little hard and tried to ignore the pain. He started a little when he felt JC move against him.

"You're pressing too hard. It's not supposed to be painful."

"It wasn't going on at all before. I have to push harder." Lance ignored the fact that it sounded as though he whined. He didn't whine, that's what he had Justin for.

"Here," JC said as he moved behind Lance and gently grabbed the hand with the pencil. "I'll try and guide the pressure."

JC's hand was warm against his. Lance nodded slightly and moved his gaze back to his own eyes. He adjusted his hold now that JC's hand was added and they began to line the eye. JC's hand pushed his own when the pressure wasn't enough. This time it didn't hurt and the color was applied.

When he reached the end he lowered his hand and JC stepped back. He looked at himself in the mirror. His first thought was he looked like a freak. The second was that with just a little bit of makeup he looked different. He raised his eyes and saw JC looking so he crooked his eyebrow.

JC chuckled. "I don't think black is your color. You're too..."

"Don't call me albino." Lance warned quickly. JC just smiled.

"I was just going to point out that the black is too much of a contrast. Chris can wear black, his brown eyes and dark lashes are made even more appealing. But on you, you just look scary."

Lance glanced back at himself. He could see that JC had a point, but he really wanted Chris to notice him. And notice him in a sexual way, just not another of the guys. Lance put the pencil down and crossed his arms. He was most definitely did not pout - but it was close.

"What do you suggest then?"

"Maybe you don't need the liner, maybe just... Look I'm not a makeup artist, I'm just telling you what I think."

He sounded pissed off.

"I know, it's just. I really wanted this to work. I want..." Lance trailed off as JC left the bathroom.

From the next room Lance heard, "I know. You want Chris, and I'll help, but black is not the answer." He could hear some rustling so he waited.

"Maybe brown, a light brown or something. Or green." JC said as he walked back in. "Green will probably brighten up your eyes even more."

Lance met JC's eyes for only a moment and blushed before he looked at the ground. "Whatever you think," he said softly. Things seemed awkward and Lance wasn't sure how to fix it since he wasn't sure what was wrong.

"I don't have anything other than black here, but I do have mascara."

Lance laughed, he couldn't help it. "Why do you have this stuff?"

JC sighed and looked down at the counter as he placed the tube of mascara there. "Missed opportunity, or wasted at least." After a breath he added, "Doesn't matter. Let me try to explain how to do mascara and I'll try not to ask why you came to me." He smiled as he pulled Lance by the arm and arranged him in the center of the mirror but Lance couldn't help thinking that it wasn't as real as JC wanted it to be.

Lance laughed. "You have a solid background. The Mouse and a sister."

"You have a sister."

"Besides the point."

JC laughed wholeheartedly. Lance could feel JC's body shake against his back and missed the beginning of the lesson. Lance hadn't had the heart to ask him to repeat himself.

* * *

JC could hear the voices of the others through the bathroom door. Sometimes JC hated sharing a room with Joey since he almost always wanted to have breakfast in their room. All the noise so early in the morning didn't always sit well with JC. He had learned that in order to keep things to a dull roar he had to be dressed when he emerged from the bathroom. They always liked to swoon, loudly, at his state of undress. If it didn't make him laugh he would have found it annoying.

Breakfast was spread out on the table, as much as it could be considering the table was small and round. Justin was huddled in a chair cradling the bowl of cereal as though it held the meaning of life. Joey lounged on the bed watching horribly dubbed cartoons and Lance and Chris were talking. Or flirting was more like it. JC sighed quietly. It had been going on for a little while, JC had admitted to himself that he recognized it before Lance came to him for help. He just didn't want to acknowledge it.

He'd been hoping things would just happen between himself and Chris, but it never had. And now Lance wanted Chris, and Lance with a purpose was hot. He'd been spending more time watching Lance interact with Chris, and JC wasn't sure if it was because he knew Lance wanted Chris that it seemed so obvious, or that Lance just became bolder. The lesson was fun for JC, it gave him the opportunity to see Lance in a different way; confident and flirty as opposed to unsure and quiet.

As JC walked toward the table Lance caught his eyes and smiled. JC automatically smiled in return but noticed that Lance's eyes looked different. Not dramatically, but JC had seen them up-close and personal lately that he knew immediately that Lance had practiced on his own. It seemed that Lance didn't look in the mirror close enough. As JC reached Lance he paused and leaned down close to his ear and whispered, "You're still wearing eyeliner, handsome."

He couldn't help but chuckle slightly as Lance jerked in his seat and immediately flushed a pretty shade of pink. JC sat down in the last seat at the table as Lance stood, stumbled through a halfhearted excuse and left the room. He glanced toward Chris whose eyes followed Lance out the door and watched as Chris's smile turned... wolfish. That was the only way JC could explain it.

Still smiling Chris turned and looked at JC and raised his eyebrows. "What do you know about that?"

JC thought about playing dumb, and probably could have gotten away with it but he found he didn't have the desire. He was tired of his heart skipping at Chris's antics or Lance's soft late night requests. Instead, JC shrugged. "Guess you'll have to wait to find out."

"So something is up." Chris pressed.

JC picked up an apple and ignored Chris's comment. He was rewarded with only a few seconds of intense scrutiny before Chris went and bothered Justin. JC felt it was still too early to do that but Chris never feared the wrath of Timberlake.

* * *

It was days before Lance went to JC for another 'lesson'. He had to wait until JC had the single again. He didn't want to chance being caught and then trying to explain what they were doing. Lance didn't think the guys would understand and it would have given Justin too much blackmail and teasing power.

After the original eyeliner coaching Lance had practiced on himself each morning before taking a shower. He thought he was careful to rid himself of the evidence, but on the second morning JC leaned over him at breakfast and mentioned it. Lance blushed immediately and rubbed his finger over his eyes. He told himself his heart was thumping because he didn't want to be found out and was not in reaction to the tone or sound of JC's voice.

The lesson was eyeshadow. Lance hadn't thought it would take any particular skill per se, but he was wrong. Turned out that if you weren't careful, it went on too dark and made you look like a whore. Lance wasn't going for whore. He wanted seductive, alluring, fun.

JC answered the door after the soft knock and Lance walked right in. They had two performances that day so he was tired, but he had overheard Chris talking with Joey and knew he planned to hit a club that weekend. Lance wanted to go so he needed to make sure he could ready himself. JC was nice enough to say yes after he asked earlier that day. And if Lance was honest with himself he had sounded a little desperate. He was sure JC had noticed.

The bathroom was bright once again, but this time there were some candles lit. Lance stopped in the doorway suddenly and JC pressed against him.

"Did I interrupt your plans?" Lance asked.

"Nah, I had taken a bath and wanted candles. It relaxes me."

"Oh."

JC squeezed around him to sit on the toilet. He handed Lance the shadows. "You start with me, get used to the applying, I guess. Then we'll switch to you."

"Um. Are you sure?"

JC sighed and sounded frustrated. "It's not like I mind. I feel like I've been wearing makeup most of my life. You need help. I'm helping."

"All right. Geez," Lance mumbled under his breath.

Lance stood in front of JC. He took JC's chin in his hand gently and tilted it upward to have a better look at what he was doing. JC allowed him to move his head the way he wanted it. Lance's stomach fluttered; JC was so pliant. As Lance picked up the small plastic container, he blew his breath out and tried calm himself.

JC watched as he dragged the applicator over the powder softly.

"Now, blow on the tip. Gently." JC's voice was very low in the echoing bathroom. "It helps get rid of excess color."

Lance did as he was told. As he moved toward the upturned face, JC closed his eyes. Lance was glad because he wasn't convinced at how much of his nerves were from the oddness of the situation or just from JC. He swiped the eyelid and color appeared, it was a soft blue and Lance immediately didn't like it for JC. He hoped JC chose it for how well the color showed as a contrast to his skin, because Lance didn't like it on JC himself. He dragged the applicator through the color again and went to work on the second eye.

As Lance finished the slow swipe he noticed light colored flakes on JC's eyelashes. Without thought, Lance took his thumb and wiped it gently across the long dark lashes until the flecks floated away. As he pulled his thumb away JC opened his eyes and looked at him. Lance's breath caught and he found he couldn't look away. The moment seemed to drag on until JC glanced to the side where the shadow case was lying.

"Didn't blow on it, huh?"

Lance couldn't help but grin and then the moment was gone.

* * *

It took days of practicing until Lance felt comfortable applying everything himself. In the end JC convinced him that a brown eyeliner, lightly applied; pale eyeshadow and some mascara would do the trick. It was his decision to pick up lip gloss. He figured he was going this far might as well follow it through. The gloss was without color so it just made his lips shine.

Lance studied himself in the mirror. JC had given him a shirt to borrow, so it clung to his frame more so than any he owned. It was a dark green color with brown markings throughout. The shirt ended about two inches below the waist band of his brown leather pants. If it had been his shirt he was sure it would have sat right on his waist, but he barely had any free time so shopping wasn't something that was always possible. Plus he liked the idea of JC not only giving him pointers but providing the clothes. He both liked and felt bad about it.

As he looked into the mirror Lance felt the makeup was understated, not sure if it was going to be enough to get Chris's attention. Lance had started flirting with Chris weeks ago and he believed Chris had noticed. So when Chris announced earlier that morning that he was going out clubbing Lance mentioned immediately that he wanted to go. Chris stared at him, as though trying to see why he wanted to go, but then nodded and told Lance to be ready by nine that night.

He glanced at the clock as there was a knock at the door. Lance's heart beat faster as he crossed the several feet to the door. Opening it he was surprised to find JC.

"Hope you don't mind, but I'm just going to hitch a ride to the club with you two but then I'll make myself scarce." JC said before Lance could say anything. Lance's heart continued its fast beat, though. JC was dressed almost normal, leather pants and a tight shirt. No makeup. Lance was slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm just waiting for Chris."

Lance noticed JC staring. "What? Does something look wrong?" Lance hurried back to the mirror to examine himself closer because JC had to have seen something. Lance had even made his horrible haircut into something that resembled a messy just-out-of-bed look. That took skill and a half hour to get right.

"No, nothing's wrong. You look great. You. You, did a great job. I'm sure Chris will be shocked. In a good way." JC pressed his lips together before sitting on the bed. "He'll be attracted to you even more."

Lance opened his mouth to ask about 'even more' or ask why he seemed down, but there was another knock at the door. Lance looked at JC and JC smiled and crossed the distance to the door before Lance moved. He was nervous, which was stupid because it was just Chris. But for that fact alone - it was Chris.

"Hey C. Did I knock on the wrong room?" Chris said.

"Na, just wanted to go over with you guys," said JC as he waved his hands.

Lance walked over to the door and tried not to shiver as he watched Chris look him up and down. Chris grinned. "You look good Lance."

"Thanks." It was all he could manage.

Without another word the three of them turned and left his room. Lance wondered if he would be returning to it later that night. Justin would ask questions about his appearance, since he and Justin were sharing. Lance really didn't care; all he cared about at that moment was watching the leather-clad asses in front of him.

* * *

The ride to the club was mercifully short. The tension in the van was indescribable. Lance was between JC and Chris and found himself stealing glances at each of them. They looked so different, yet oddly similar. Chris's hair was long and floppy, he hadn't even tried to tame it. His eyes were outlined in black but Lance wasn't sure about anything else. Chris's lashes seemed incredibly long. Lance could barely look away. He, like JC, wore leather pants, but Chris's shirt was a blue while JC's was deep purple.

"See something you like, Bass?" Chris's voice seemed loud in the enclosed place. Lance flushed, forced himself to grin and shrugged, trying for nonchalant.

"Maybe."

Chris chuckled softly before he said, "I know you too well to fall for that kind of act. Plus you got all dressed up." Chris's eyes searched his face, and then traveled down his body. Again. Lance shifted under the gaze before he returned the hungry look.

"Guess my game's up then." Lance held Chris's gaze and he thought they were going to kiss. He saw Chris inch forward just enough that Lance knew there was interest but then there was a soft cough and Lance was slammed back into reality. He had forgotten about JC.

"Didn't think you guys would want to put on a show so soon. I was trying to save you the awkwardness."

Behind his neck he felt Chris's arm move and he looked toward JC. Chris ran his hand through JC's hair as he said, "Thanks C, always so considerate."

And the odd thing about that statement was that Chris meant it. It could have come out snarky but it hadn't. Lance heard JC sigh softly and nod, never taking his eyes off the sights outside the window. But Lance knew he had to have been watching in order to time his cough right. That made his stomach clench and when he felt Chris's hand at the nape of his neck, he shivered. Before he could invite JC to dance with them they arrived at the club and JC was out the door before the van came to a complete stop.

* * *

The club was noisy, something that JC had thought he wanted. Over the last weeks while he helped Lance basically seduce Chris, JC kicked himself. Repeatedly. It was lame to admit but he also had the idea of making himself up and tagging along with Chris to a club. He'd had a crush on Chris for a while, but managed to mostly ignore it. The thing with Lance though - that seemed to have popped up the more time JC spent with him. He knew that Lance wanted Chris to see him as something other than a group member or a little brother. Little did Lance know that his desire for Chris awakened a desire in JC as well.

Something he was sure Lance hadn't planned on.

JC shifted against the railing. He had a beer in one hand and his eyes on Chris and Lance as they danced close together below. They looked amazing together. One dark, one light. JC found himself entranced and knew he no longer favored one or the other - he wanted them both.

The bass was loud and JC leaned against the railing a little more so the vibrations traveled through his entire body. Chris and Lance moved together, not pressed too close but enough that an observer could tell they were together. If they watched closely. Chris had chosen a royal blue button down shirt that wasn't completely buttoned. His eyes had been lined in black and JC thought he looked beautiful. Lance was equally stunning and JC felt pride and a pang of regret at how well Lance took to his lessons. He hadn't had the heart to lead Lance wrong or even try and go after Chris - or Lance at this point - himself. He knew Lance liked Chris so he backed off.

The early bird gets the worm and all that.

The song changed into a slow, seductive rhythm and on the floor Lance and Chris seemed to angle their hips closer together while they still managed to include the girls on either side of them. JC hung his head for a moment before he allowed his gaze to be drawn back to them.

It was insane. He shouldn't be there watching. He should allow them time to figure out what they wanted from each other. But JC didn't move. He continued to watch. JC was fairly sure that they couldn't see him as the place was crowded and the lights blinked constantly. After a few more songs JC abandoned his masochistic side and made his way through the crowd. A couple of hours watching your bandmates revel in sexual tension was enough to make the night into a downer. JC wished he hadn't been so casual when it came to his feelings, but he'd always thought there would have been time.

* * *

JC knocked on the door when his key didn't work. After several minutes of more silence, JC knocked harder then heard muffled noises. The security chain jiggled as it was removed and the door opened a little. Enough to see one half of Joey's face.

"Joe. Why is the door locked?" JC asked.

"JC, I'm entertaining here. I didn't think you'd be back so early. You went clubbing with Chris and Lance. Chris always comes back late when he goes."

JC looked down the hallway. "I just lost the vibe of the club and decided to come back. You gonna be long?" He cast a look behind Joey.

"Um, yeah. Can you hang out with Justin for a bit?" Joey smiled hopefully.

"Whatever. I'll stay somewhere else tonight."

"JC?" Joey called after him, but JC ignored him. He was already pissed at himself and Joey's guest didn't help matters. He couldn't even return to his own room. He heard Joey shut the door and was grateful Joey decided not to follow him. JC stopped at Justin and Lance's door. He knocked.

"Go away."

"Justin? Let me in. Joey's got a girl and I need to crash somewhere."

"Crash at Chris's then."

"J, he isn't here. Come on." JC hoped it didn't sound as though he were begging.

"You all went out without me, you can figure out where to sleep on your own."

"Jesus would you grow up!" JC hissed through the door. "You can't get in. And we stay in with you a lot, get over it and open the freakin' door."

"No," Justin answered and JC swore he heard a sniffle. God that was the last thing he needed. "Sorry Justin," he mumbled, "We'll talk in the morning."

JC walked the distance to Chris's room and leaned against the wall. He didn't want to see Chris and Lance return from the club sweaty and smelling like each other. Their makeup was probably artfully smudged too. JC sighed and slid down the wall until he sat on the ground with his head tiled backwards and eyes closed. Sometimes his life seemed to suck.

It wasn't long until he heard the elevator toward the end of the corridor ding. He didn't open his eyes though, just floated between fully alert and asleep.

"Why are you hanging outside my door?" Chris asked.

JC opened his eyes and there they were; Chris's arm was around Lance's waist and their skin shone faintly from sweat. JC tried to grin. "My roommate has a woman over, the little prince is feeling sorry for himself, not really in the mood for motherly company and I didn't have a key to your room. Hence the hallway." He flapped his left hand toward that end of the corridor.

"Why didn't you just track down security? You could've crashed with them, or they would have let you into the room."

Lance. Always sensible. "Never thought of it."

Chris laughed and dug into his back pocket. "Come on. Off the floor." Chris opened his room and held the door for Lance and JC followed meekly behind.

"Look. I don't want to ruin your night. So give Joey another half hour with his girl and then I'll bang on the door again." JC went into the room far enough to lean against the nearest wall. He could make a quick exit if needed.

"Don't be stupid." Chris said, but his back was to JC and JC wasn't sure what that actually meant.

The two beds loomed large in the room and tension seemed to come off Lance and Chris in waves. JC decided this was the last place he wanted to be. Stupid, horny Joey. Stupid, sensitive Justin.

"Want a drink, C?" Lance asked.

"Nah."

"Are you going to hang out at the door for the entire night?"

"Look, you guys went out. I'm sorta the third wheel here."

Chris approached Lance from behind and wrapped his arms around Lance's waist while he stared at JC. "Do we look like we mind?"

JC swallowed. Chris's eyes seemed bottomless from across the room. The light made them twinkle and the black - and smudged JC noticed - eyeliner gave Chris a look between dangerous and seductive. "Uh. No. You look. Look, you want me to leave? I already interrupted the vibe between you guys once."

"Why'd you go to the club tonight?"

JC blinked at the change of subject. "To dance and listen to music."

One of Chris's hands started to stroke Lance's stomach. JC darted his eyes from Chris to Lance but Lance didn't seem uncomfortable. JC's eyes flicked down to Lance's hips which swayed back and forth ever so slightly. With all his control JC brought his eyes back to Chris's.

"You sure you didn't go to watch?"

"What?" JC tensed. They couldn't have seen him. The blinking lights, the loud music, push and shove of others - and the fact they didn't seem to take their eyes off of each other. JC forced himself to chuckle. "Man, you know I go for the whole thing: atmosphere, music, lighting, people watching."

Chris's hands settled on Lance's waist before he slowly moved them forward so his fingers framed Lance's crotch. Lance stilled and JC noticed that his eyelids were heavy. JC was torn on whether to turn and leave or stay and follow wherever Chris was taking them.

"Lance said you helped him with make-up lessons. That you seemed... upset but wasn't sure why."

"I wasn't upset..." interrupted JC only to be interrupted by Chris.

"You shared a theory with Lance that we, as a group, haven't been paying attention to each other. But I have." Chris walked forward several steps so both he and Lance stood at the foot of the furthest bed.

"You may have missed the fact that Lance fancied me, but I didn't. Nor did I miss that you might have been interested too. So I got this idea." Chris's fingers shifted on Lance's pants and JC glanced down. Chris slipped the button through the hole and slowly lowered the zipper.

"It would only work though if you were interested in Lance too. You were the wildcard." JC blinked. He had been distracted by the slice of pale skin showing in contrast to the dark leather and took a moment for his mind to get caught up with Chris's words.

"What?" JC felt dumb. His eyes darted to Lance's who seemed comfortable against Chris with Chris's hands practically in his pants. "Chris. I don't think. This is probably not the best idea. And Lance, no offense, but Chris - he's young. Again, no offense."

Lance laughed and the sound seemed to echo through the room. "None taken, but JC? I'm not a virgin."

"I know." JC felt stupid. Like he was the butt of a million jokes and none of them were remotely funny.

Chris left the security of Lance's back and approached a frozen JC. He was entranced by Chris, whose eyes seemed so big and brown, that JC thought he was going to get lost. He couldn't look away so when Chris reached out, snagged JC's shirt and tugged, JC went.

"This is fucked up," JC whispered as Chris's mouth closed over his own. His lips were soft and tasted faintly of strawberry which made JC moan as he realized Lance's gloss was strawberry. JC had smelled it when he first walked into Lance's room earlier. JC's eyes popped open when he felt another set of hands at the base of his back. Chris's were still fisted at his side.

Lance started to whisper in his ear. "I almost kissed you that night in your bathroom. You were so docile. I felt I could do anything to you and you would have let me." He kissed across JC's neck. "Would you let me?" Lance rolled some skin between his teeth and whatever fight JC might have had in him, vanished. He tried not to think too hard about where the shy and quiet Lance had gone.

He felt his shirt being pulled so he opened his eyes and lifted his arms. After the shirt was gone Chris dropped it to the floor. JC took off Chris's shirt, and then kissed him. Chris's hands moved to the waist band of JC's leather pants and as the zipper was pulled down JC whispered again, "Are you fucking with me? Lance and you?"

Chris grinned wolfishly, not unlike the other morning. "No. Just relax and enjoy, C." He pushed JC the bed where Lance's hands were immediately stroking his skin. As JC laid back he felt Lance press against him... and Lance was naked. JC turned his head to the left and found Lance smiling which quickly turned into a kiss. It was different than Chris's. Chris was hesitant where Lance was confident that JC was interested and took advantage. Lance's tongue pushed against his lips and he opened his mouth. Lance licked everywhere and when Lance sucked JC's tongue into his own mouth, JC couldn't hold back the groan.

JC felt his pants being tugged off; he ignored it in and buried his hand in Lance's hair. JC sucked on Lance's tongue as Chris pressed up against his other side. JC felt dry kisses on his chest. A hand stroked over his stomach. Another hand gently ran up and down his thigh. He shivered and pulled away from Lance and gasped.

He tried to reach for Chris but he pushed JC's arm deliberately away, so JC ran his fingers up and down Chris's spine the best he could. "Relax," Chris said and leaned up for a kiss.

As their tongues danced with each other, Chris shifted until he was on top of JC. A few wiggles and JC felt Chris's cock brush against his own. Chris moaned into JC's mouth as he felt Lance move away and then shift closer until his entire body was pressed against JC.

Chris threaded his fingers through JC's right hand and pressed it above his head on the pillow, while Lance did the same with JC's left. He felt anchored to the bed. He flexed his fingers wanting to touch something. Chris pulled away from JC's mouth and licked his neck as Chris pushed against JC.

JC gasped and turned his head toward Lance, who was right there with another kiss. Chris moved against him slowly until he found a spot he liked.

The air seemed heavy and their breathing loud. JC clenched his fingers as Chris picked up speed. As Chris's hips slammed against his own JC felt a pinch against his neck. Chris nipped at him as he thrust forward. He could hear Chris's higher pitched moans but mostly just the panting breaths. Lance matched his hips to Chris's and buried his head against JC's chest. JC could feel the vibration each time Lance groaned.

The three of them somehow found a rhythm. Chris's cock slid against JC easily as they were all covered in sweat. Their bodies seemed to slip against each other and that only made the sensations more intense. JC gasped and jerked his head back as Chris found the perfect spot. JC could feel the head of Chris's cock being pushed against his own, over and over again. The feeling thrummed through his body and spiked with each thrust against him. JC's toes curled and his body jerked as the orgasm tore through him.

Chris pushed against him several times quickly and then his body shuddered as he came. JC shivered as he felt the warm liquid spill against his stomach. Chris breathed heavy in his ear but still placed kisses on his neck. Lance's thrusts became harder and faster. JC tried to work his hand free to reach for Lance but was too late as Lance grunted and shook against him.

JC felt kisses on his neck and chest and could only sigh. He felt the bed dip as Lance rolled off and JC used his newly freed hand to shift Chris over. Lance returned with a cloth and shut out the light.

"Here. We'll sleep on the other bed."

JC nodded, even though no one could see him, as he cleaned himself up as best he could. His legs wobbled as he crossed the short distance between beds.

"There's no way we can fit." JC pointed out.

"Don't be pessimistic. We'll squish." Lance said as he climbed over JC and settled against JC's back. Chris settled in front of JC, so JC pressed against him and put his arm around Chris's waist. There was more wiggling until they settled against each other.

JC wanted to question what happened, but the heat from the bodies pressed against him allowed everything to wait until morning. His life didn't seem to suck that much anymore.

~fin~


End file.
